


Toddlers

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Some Swearing, a bit OOC, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Tony is working on a new project, and it goes wrong, and turns most of the Avengers into toddlers. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Toddlers

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally Posted to Tumblr on August 15, 2016_
> 
> idk I thought it would be funny to be the 'mom' of the group so then I imagined the avengers as toddlers. This is the result.

"This is going to be one of the best things ever!" Tony cheered to you, kissing your cheek.

"Isn't that what you said last time, and it blew up half of your lab?" You asked, handing him the tool he was trying to reach for.

"Yes, but this time I know it will work. With you, my lovely assistant, and Banner being a great help, it's going to be great!" He told you.

You laughed and shook your head. "Just don't kill anyone, okay?"

"Mhm, yeah." He said, clearly not paying attention to you anymore.

You walked over and gave Tony a small hug and smiled. "I'm gonna order some pizza's for the tower to _celebrate_ your new invention." You said and walked out.

The team seemed happy to hear that we were going to have pizza and celebrate. No one really knew what this new invention was going to do, but it was an excuse to eat a shit load of pizza.

And even better, if this worked, Tony would throw another party. It's been a while since the last party; it was time to wind down and have some fun.

And so time passed, and the whole team was gathering around Tony's lab. Everyone was waiting for Tony to start demonstrating his new project and were very happy for him.

"This could help us predict what's coming next," Tony announced.

"If it works," Hawkeye laughed a bit.

"Hey! It's going to work!" Tony said.

"Would you hurry up then and get started?" Pietro asked quickly, being impatient.

"Good idea, speedy!" Tony pointed. He typed in a few things and reached for a lever. "On my mark...three...two...one!"

There was a bright flash, and the whole team was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god...what happened?" You said, sitting up to see only Tony on the ground.

"Dammit!" He swore and stood up. "It exploded."

"Um...where's the rest of the team?" You asked.

Tony looked around. "Oh, no." And you looked down at your feet.

"Run run run run run run run run run run run!" A small Pietro repeated as he ran, circling your feet.

"Tony...what did you do?" You looked at your boyfriend.

"Kid!" Tony yelled at the mini speedster, getting him to stop running. "What's going on?"

"IM FOUR RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" He went back to running.

"What?" You snapped your head to Tony.

"WHY IS THIS THING ATTACHED TO MY LEG?!" Tony yelled, lifting his leg up to raise a mini Steve attached to hugging Tony's leg.

"Careful, Tony." You said gently, walking up to Tony and looked down at the mini Steve.

"Um, how old are you?" You asked the mini-Steve.

Steve smiled and held up his hand to show four fingers.

"Oh, no...Tony, you made the Avengers toddlers." You said in realization.

"They're going to touch my stuff! Get them all out of here!" He whined.

You laughed at Tony, picked up baby Quicksilver off the ground, and grabbed baby Banner hiding in the corner. You went to sit them on the couch downstairs and told Tony to bring down the rest.

He was carrying them like they would infect him if they got too close, which of course, made you laugh even more.

"Okay, so all of them are here...except for Barton," Tony observed.

And all of a sudden, you heard a loud 'meow' come from above you. The toddler hawkeye was hanging onto the low ceiling.

"Tony, go fix this; I'll watch the smaller sized team." You told him- there was no way you would be able to handle more than a day of this.

Only a few hours later, the little Avengers began to go even more crazy. Wanda kept taking all the other toys out of their hands and making them float in the air. Pietro was _actually_ bouncing off the walls. Bruce was coloring his skin green. Hawkeye was trying to get into the vents to climb around. Natasha kept trying to get to the knives. Steve sat outside Tony's lab all day, and Bucky sat next to Steve. Thor kept yelling "MIGHTY GOD" and "POPTARTS" in the same sentence.

"Get out of the vents! No, Natasha, sit on the couch and stay! Wanda, stop taking his teddy bear! For god's sake, Pietro, please stay still! No, no, no, don't draw on yourself, Bruce. TOO MANY SWEETS, THOR." You were mothering the Avengers- and it was weird.

After hours and hours of Tony hiding in his lab to get this baby Avengers team back to normal, he said he finally got it.

So every Avenger baby was carried back into the lab, and he pulled the switch.

And after being knocked to the ground again, everyone seemed back to normal. You looked over at Tony, as everyone complained that their heads hurt, and glared at him.

"We are never having kids." You said.

"Hey, Tony, guess what!" Pietro ran over to you two.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Pietro yelled as he ran.

"Never," Tony said when he looked back at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
